(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic system for mounting door hinges to a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device that aligns door hinges contained a within hinge box.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, the process of mounting a door to a vehicle body is implemented by mounting door hinges to the front and rear pillars of a side panel and then fastening a door to the door hinges. Specifically, the door hinges are mounted to the vehicle by bringing door hinges in close contact with upper and lower seats of the front and rear pillars with a door hinge mounting jig and then bolting the door hinges to the door hinge seats, after a vehicle body is moved into position for work by a conveyer system.
The door hinge mounting jig can move forward to the side panel of the vehicle body, with the door hinges loaded, insert a tooling pin into the vehicle body, clamp the vehicle body, and move a door into position on the upper and lower door hinge seats of the front and rear pillars. During this process, a worker manually bolts the door hinges to the door hinge seats with an electric fastening device.
In the process of mounting door hinges described above, the door hinges are manually aligned and then fastened, on the mounting jig, to the hinge seats of a vehicle body. The process may cause an increase manufacturing costs, because the process depends on manual labor throughout the aligning and mounting of the door hinges to a vehicle body.
Further, since the door hinges are manually fastened in the process of mounting door hinges, the worker may cause assembly variation through carelessness, which may deform a door or deteriorate the external appearance of the door. Thus, productivity may deteriorate due to the time required to maintain the product quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.